Microwaves
by Jessisamess
Summary: When Alekia wakes up and notices his girlfriend, Celestyn, isn't in bed, hijinks ensue as he figures out just what's happening. And how poptarts fit in. In addition to Alekia realizing he needs his girlfriend to possibly calm herself. Warning: strong language also references to stalking also the burning of a room (no ones injured tho we're good)


It was the early morning. Nothing special about it, it was just like any other day when Alekia Yvett awoke. For once in his life, his partner hadn't woken him up with her weight on his chest. He found it all odd, yet he wasn't complaining. I mean it wasn't like the time she woke him up by jumping on him, scaring him half to death. It could've been worse and he knew it. After a moment of actually sitting up and stretching, he glanced to the other side of the bed where normally, at least in this case, his girlfriend, Celestyn, would be laying, probably sprawled halfway across him. Once he noticed she wasn't in bed, he knew something was up. The last time she wasn't in bed, he found her outside, in a tree. How she even got up on a fairly high branch was beyond him.

He was suddenly snapped back to reality as he smelled something. Whatever it was reminded him of burning toast. He blinked, realizing what was going on. _Shit._ She was putting stuff into the microwave again. Either that or the oven. With his mind racing, Alekia ran downstairs, almost tripping and falling the rest of the way as he made his way quickly into the kitchen where Celestyn was sat on a stool close to the microwave. She had placed a bunch of lights in the microwave and was currently watching as they lit up, being totally oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend stood in shock of the state of the kitchen. Around the kitchen, numerous items had been scattered. A few broken plates lay on the floor, food haphazardly thrown around with what seemed to be condiments smeared on the walls. Just what the absolute fuck had she even been doing? Hell if he knew.

After the shock of the state of the kitchen wore off, he loudly cleared his throat, causing her to jump slightly in response, finally taking notice of who else was in the room with her. "Ah-Alekia-" She started, her eyes widening upon noticing him, obviously being startled. Alekia stood with his arms crossed, giving her a stern look as he asked, "What _are_ you doing with the microwave?" Celestyn glanced to the microwave before slowly raising a finger and hitting the button that turned the microwave off, slowly answering, "Well, you see... I was uh.. Performing an experiment.." Alekia huffed softly, walking over and gently picking her up, "How even did you get pass the lock I put on it-along with everything else-" He asked, sighing as he held her in his arms. "Knives.." She responded softly, glancing away to hide her ashamed look, she knew it would upset him but she just couldn't help wanting to mess with everything. It could've been worse. She could've sneaked out of the house and tried to burn one of Alekia's older sister's rooms down again, _fucking Areka._

Alekia shook his head gently in disappointment, "I swear, sometimes I feel like I should put a collar with a bell on you-" prompting Celestyn to wink and wiggle her eyebrows, answering back, "What's stopping you~?" He immediately felt his face grow flushed as he dropped her, "Ohmyfuckinggod-that iS NOT WHAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE FOR." She squeaked as she hit the floor, whining as she rubbed her back and bottom, "Okay, was the dropping necessary? I promise I won't put any more poptarts in the microwave if you don't drop me like that ever again-" Alekia immediately perked up, "Did you just say poptarts-" She nodded, forgetting that he really fucking loves poptarts in the morning probably. He ran to the cabinet, opening it and tearing through everything, sending what already wasn't on the floor flying, looking for his precious breakfast meal. "CeleSTYN DID YOU MICROWAVE ALL OF MY GOD DAMN POPTARTS?" Celestyn cringed from his yelling, biting her lip as she pushed a package of shrunken, burned poptarts she had previously ruined out of sight as she offered a small, "No?"

Alekia was beyond furious. Those were his favorite for breakfast probably. He glared down at her as he huffed, "Now what am I suppose to eat for breakfast? I have to work on paperwork in an hour and I needed those poptarts to distract from the fact that I hate my job but I'm the only one with a job in this fucking house." Celestyn offered a shrug in return, whispering, "I mean you could try eating me but since I know you'll refuse that uh... How about we just go out to eat somewhere for once? Your papers aren't that important. _Also the fact that I burned them so you could focus more on me but that's besides the point._ " Alekia blinked, "You burned my paperwork? fucKING HeLl I aM SO FirED." He screeched, panicking as Celestyn realized the impact of what she had caused, "Wait shit-If you don't do work, you don't get paid and I caNT BUY GAMES ONLINE!"

 _Yes, that's really what she decided to focus on._ "Celestyn, if you weren't so cute I swear to god I'd be single right now." He hissed through gritted teeth. She is really pushing him to his limit this morning and it's not even past 8:30 yet. The only way it could've been worse is if she hadn't had gotten much sleep during the previous night. Last time that happened, she completely carved one of his tables, three of his chairs and twelve decorations beyond recognition, how she did it without waking him up will always confuse him but what can you do when you end up dating a girl who was obsessed with you for years and runs on 30 minutes of sleep each night?

Alekia let out a loud sigh, whispering lowly, "Just this once... Do you wanna hit up Perkins for breakfast since today's schedule is already fucked over?" Celestyn nodded happily, rising to her feet as she grinned, "Fuck yeah. I love Perkins, they have some hecking good pancakes there!" She excitedly bounced around him, ending up on his back as he smiled softly, he couldn't help but find her childishness cute at times. They soon left to get breakfast and Alekia still didn't know what to tell his boss about his girlfriend literally burning his work up. But despite that, the day was hecking nice. They had a wonderful day and a better night, mainly because Alekia got Celestyn to sleep before 3 in the morning. But all was good. The end lmao.


End file.
